


This Thing That You'll Never Doubt

by t0bemadeofglass



Series: Number One Crush [11]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Consent Play, Dun-Con, F/M, Gun play, Implied Consent, Rape Fantasy, Rape Fetish, Rape/Non-con Elements, face riding, fem dom, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another attempted attack on Manhattan, Steve gets a surprise visitor and a lesson why he should always lock the door to his bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Thing That You'll Never Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> So, in case the tags didn't warn you this fic has to do with consent play/rape fantasy/fetish and as such will have slight non-con/dub-con elements. There is also a gun that, while it isn't fired, is used to threaten another. If either of those are triggers PLEASE skip this fic. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. 
> 
> That being said, it's also my first time writing this so I'm not one-hundred percent sure I sold the idea of what's happening. 
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy it no matter what, and I'm so sorry it took forever and a day to get this out! I'm in the process of moving not only myself but my mother out of her house, and things are a little [lot] crazy over here between that and work. 
> 
> The title from this song comes from Supervixen, by Garbage, because I ran out of lyrics from Number One Crush. Whoops. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, and as ever: if there is a kink or situation or scene you'd like to see me write for these two please don't hesitate to ask and I'll do my very best to work it in/write it ASAP.

The day had been going as well as Steve could have expected, what with Loki having resurfaced, Amora at his side, to try and destroy the Avengers.  Really, the super soldier was amazed that for all the intelligence the god boasted of having he wasn’t more creative in his attempts to take control over the world.  They’d dispatched him back to Asgard within a few hours, Thor looking less than impressed with his little brother’s schemes.  Amora had disappeared and Stark and Banner were trying to track her down as best they could.  Though he’d never admit it, Steve was thrilled for the reprieve he’d been allowed, making a beeline for the showers the moment he got up to his level, already working on stripping off the suit.  There was little that sounded better than the hot water undoing all the tension from his shoulders.  

He didn’t even notice the wisp of cool air until something hit him hard on the back of the head, making him stagger forward.  In a moment he was on his back, the cold bathtub a shock against his hot skin as the water was turned off and a quiet chuckle bounced around the tile walls.  “You’re getting slow, Rogers,” a voice murmured, deep and sultry and sending goosebumps over his skin.  “I hope not too slow.”

“Wha--?” He asked, trying to look up just as his attacker positioned herself so her center was atop his gaping mouth, perfectly positioned for him to try and bring her to an orgasm.  He tried bringing his arms up to either side of her hips, taken aback and talking against her skin but she only bucked her hips and grabbed his wrists.  With surprising strength she managed to hold him down, taking advantage of the way his head still spun.  As he tried to continue to find words she growled and reached one hand up to grab his cock and squeeze hard enough to make him shut up.  

“You think you have all the pretty little words to save the day, Captain,” she hissed the word, “but all I’m interested in you doing is making me come.  Now.  Get to work,” she growled, moving her lips so they passed gently over the head of his cock.  He moaned quietly, unable to help it when it wormed its way out of his mouth, his body betraying him at every turn.  “Or I’ll make sure you never get your own again.”  

When he still hesitated the woman growled in her frustration and reached behind her.  The hard object that must’ve hit him on the head was suddenly pressed to his temple, the safety of a gun clicking off as the woman ordered him, once more, to get working.  He didn’t have to be told twice, he supposed, though the shock was making everything seem as though he was out of his own body.  Gingerly, he brought his tongue to trace the edges of her already wet center, shivering as she moaned above him and pressed the barrel of the gun harder into his temple.  “C’mon now.  You’re an adventurer and a good looking man, surely you know better than that what to do?  How to make a woman happy?” She demanded, rocking her hips so his tongue sank inside her instead.  That made her back arch, a low moan working its way from her mouth and he could hear the grin in her next words, praising him and calling him a good boy.  The gun was set down just beside his head and in a moment he reached for it, thinking he could be faster than this woman, whoever she was.  He was wrong.  She snarled and gripped it tight in her hand, moving it so the cold muzzle pressed against Steve’s stomach and adrenaline surged through his veins, making him tense up.  

“Do that one more time and I’ll blow a hole so fucking big in your body we’ll really be able to see whether or not you’re as full of shit as the rest of your country,” she threatened.  Beneath her Steve stilled, waiting until she gave him permission to move or even to express what she wanted from him.  How the hell had she gotten in?  Or even gotten the better of him?  He wished he had access to his mouth to try and ask her such questions, but the way the metal of the gun was biting into his stomach he very much doubted he’d get the chance if he didn’t comply.  So he thrust his tongue into her, exploring where he could, doing his best to make her as happy as he could, to stay alive long enough to figure out who the hell was doing this to him.  As he laid there the fatigue of the day seemed to wear away, his muscles tense and ready to spring into action the minute the woman atop him dropped her guard, and as his mind started to clear he did his best to think of a plan--something to get him out from under her and her mercy--but before he could get far she clocked him once more on the head.  

“Stop thinking and just do it, Rogers,” she growled.  “You’re no good to me with a hole in the head but if that’s what it takes then so be it.  I can always just move on to Tony, or Clint.  I’m sure they’d be excellent at giving me what I want.”  

A wave of concern washed over him, filling him with the need to roar that there was no way he’d let her subject his team to, well, whatever it could be called that she was doing to him, and when his efforts to bring her to an orgasm increased a laugh mingled with her moans.  

“Thought that might get you out of your head.  You’re always so damn concerned about everyone else, so you’d better start concerning yourself with me.  It’s how I knew you’d be so good underneath me.  It’s practically where you belong.  Maybe I’ll wrap a collar around your pretty little neck and parade you around so everyone knows what a good little whore you can be with the right prompting.”  As though to bring her point home she leaned back slightly and pressed her hand hard against his throat, nearly cutting off air.  He stiffened and shuddered underneath her, the oxygen deprivation made worse only by the stinging headache that was setting in, and after some time, when the thrusts of his tongue grew weaker she finally let go of his throat to let him breathe.  He did so greedily, before setting back to his task of making her happy, trying to swallow down his discomfort not only at the situation but the way his body was responding, cock red and dripping with pre-come.  Above him, the woman seemed to notice because she gave a dark laugh and stroked the side of his body almost lovingly.  

“Ohh, someone’s a happy boy.  I told you you were a good little whore,” she purred.  He gave a low growl and that made her grab a hold of his cock and tug hard on it.  “Mind your manners.  Make me come and I’ll be good to you, I promise,” she said, grip tightening so much that he nearly cried out.  “If you don’t I’ll make you regret it.”

With her previous threat still in mind he had a terrible feeling that she’d be good to her word, and not a minute or two later she was rocking her hips back and forth as he sucked hard on her clit, tongue lapping at it as though his life depended on it.  He tried not to focus on the fact that it did.  She moaned his name once more, her voice breaking at the end, before she removed herself from his face and allowed him to gain a fresh breath of air.  But she wasn’t quite done with him yet.  

“Close your eyes,” she growled, the muzzle of the gun pressed back against his stomach again as he hastened to comply.  He didn’t want to give her a reason to end his streak of good luck when it came to surviving.  She removed herself from atop him and a moment later he gasped as he felt her envelop him completely, her center soaking wet from her previous orgasm, her moans filling his ears.  His own coated over hers but the sound was cut short by a huff of air as she started to ride him.   He could feel her breasts pressed against his chest as she rolled her hips up and down off of his, moaning how good he felt, what a perfect sex toy he was, how she wanted to keep him forever.  She fucked herself on him until he was sure he’d come any second, and just as his body started to tighten and prepare for his orgasm she slammed him hard and brought a hand to his cock as she slid off of it.  Her hand held tight to the base of his dick , the pressure staving off the orgasm.  

“I’m nowhere near done with you yet, pretty boy,” she purred in his ear.  “Now be a good little bitch and just let me fuck you.”  

For how long she rode him he had no idea, only that by the time she’d had her fourth orgasm of the night she finally allowed him his own relief.  “Come inside me baby,” she moaned in his ear as his hips started to speed up, joining hers even though the rest of him still felt paralyzed from the fear that perpetually coursed through his veins.  “You’re all mine, and I want everything you can give me.  Do it.  Now.”  

Well, it beat a hand at the base of his cock every time and he tipped his head backwards as his hips bucked hard against hers, ass lifted off the ground as he fucked her through his orgasm.  

Spent, shaking, and covered in sweat the woman atop him stood and stroked the side of his face.  Just as he was about to open his eyes she slapped him.  

“Don’t you dare tell a fucking person about this, or else I’ll go for your team, and when I’ve killed them all you’re next.  Don’t do it.”  

Her lips pressed against Steve’s before she stood and walked away. .  Only when he heard the door close behind her did Steve open his eyes and gasp.  What the fuck just happened?  

 

That night Nat was all grins as she laid in bed.  “So, have a good day daring?”

 

“Why don’t you find out for yourself and make it even better?” He teased as he closed her book.  “Nice fake gun by the way.  Great touch.”

“I thought you might like it.”  She grinned as she rolled him over and, hardly needing any preparation, wet enough from just the memory of it, slid atop him again.  He groaned and arched his back as she slowly started to ride him, her hands palming her own breasts, biting her bottom lip gently.  “But you see what I mean--ah--about being powerless?  I love it.”

“You seem to love being in power, too,” Steve teased, looking up at her with hooded eyes.  

Her laugh was low, throaty, and she bent over to brush her lips against his.  “Well I can’t keep always giving you the reins, can I?”  

In one swift motion he flipped her over, his hand wrapped around her waist to hold her close and his lips falling on her throat as she gave a soft “Oh” of surprise when he drove himself harder into her.  “I dunno, can you?”

“You better take it from me, then if you want the power so bad,” she muttered.  He bucked his hips hard, hard enough to send her moaning and reeling from the force of it, keeping that up for as long as he could until she tightened like a vice and came with a quick cry of surprise, the pleasure taking her entirely by surprise and sending Steve careening after her into his own orgasm not long after.  

“Maybe one day I will,” he murmured to her, kissing the soft hollow of her throat before he rolled off of her, his fingers laced with hers.  

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.  It’ll have to be a surprise,” he teased with a wink, trying not to laugh at how eager she looked.  “It’s no fun if you’re expecting it.”

“But I’m always expecting it.”

“Then I’ll just have to work extra hard.”  

“Don’t you always?”  She teased, working his arm around her shoulders so she could lay with her head on his chest, listening to the soft, quick thudding of his heart as he held her tight.  

 


End file.
